


【珉佑】新相机

by sanbuzheng96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom, 珉佑
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbuzheng96/pseuds/sanbuzheng96





	【珉佑】新相机

*两人已经在谈恋爱的现背前提，有车  
*OOC可以骂我，不准骂珉佑！

 

全圆佑最近爱上了摄影，以前空闲时间都看游戏相关视频，现在还会主动搜些相机测评，出道虽然几年了，练习生时期节俭着零用钱的日子仍没走远，他比对了多人经验才踏实地网购了第一台设备，也没跟男朋友讨个商量就安心盼着收货。

他当然知道金珉奎也玩相机，金珉奎如果喜欢什么想要什么那都是藏不住的，柜子里胶片机要摆得齐齐整整，打歌后台甚至颁奖典礼都忙着给大家拍照，找角度抓姿势再附着复古诡秘的滤镜，一瞬的时间单位就被具象成格。可全圆佑倾向于拍视频去记录，自然简单又完整地叙述就够，事物本原就是至美，趣味性留给后期剪辑，如何剥出支干讲好故事传递情感，似乎比琢磨一张平面来得更有意思，两个人的想法就这样不意外地岔开。

没过两天，新机子的快递到了，全圆佑袜子也没穿就翻下床，蹬蹬往外跑差点跟刚晾完衣服的金珉奎撞个满怀。“圆佑这么着急是怎么了？”正纳闷着于是好奇地跟上去，“哥——你感冒才好为什么又不穿袜子！”这些琐碎话他说得多，全圆佑和他恋爱这么久也习惯了每天不是被催洗澡就是被打断游戏问吃饭没有，权当没碰见这个人似的抱了包裹又小跑回房间。

眼神向来很好的金珉奎瞄到快递箱上写着Canon，第一反应总不可能是个游戏机，于是像个小尾巴似的溜进全圆佑房间。“哥买的是什……”原来是相机，金珉奎推开门看见那人窝在床边正翻看说明书，头也没抬只应了句：“觉得拍视频很有趣就买了。”不用猜也知道，金珉奎下一秒就嘟着嘴抱怨他不第一时间跟自己分享，嘴翘得再高，脸还是贴过来把人半环进怀里帮全圆佑切模式调参数，手把手教认每个图标，可声音明显还在委屈，全圆佑笑他这孩子气的占有欲，想恶作剧的心又忍不住了，侧过脸蹭到他耳边一吹：“珉奎前辈，教了这么多，再帮我试试机子。”称呼自是调侃，金珉奎还没反应过来要脸红，那人便支了三脚架安好相机又落回床上来：“前辈要不想试，我可找别人了？”一边用泛凉的脚去蹭男人裆部，全圆佑总是这样，看似推开他却又需要他，被需要也是一种爱吧，金珉奎着实享受这种捉弄，也盘算着等下如何报复回去。

被上下蹭了的地方开始发热，索性把裤子先脱了，那人挑眉继续拿脚背滑过裆下，金珉奎立即捉住挑衅的脚踝，吻了吻最纤细的那截雪白色：“我可不随便试，拆封概不退换。”感到手里握住的小腿一抖金珉奎又补舔了几口，火像信子一样从下往上蔓延开来，全圆佑不自觉地挣开腿去缠他的腰。“圆佑这个样子被拍下来了哦，”金珉奎故意高声提醒他，趁人听羞了妄想收回腿，手一使劲把哥哥睡裤扒了下来，“不是刚刚自己说想要拍的吗？”这下脸红的人换成全圆佑了，他总爱大着胆子开玩笑，嘴上从不放让心却柔软得很，等男朋友真枪实战来干他他就又纯得像第一次。金珉奎俯身向前来到全圆佑下面，气息烧到大腿内侧，鼻尖隔着内裤蹭了一下他的头部，然后咬着裤腰就把他内裤往下扯掉，两边虎牙尖尖的，刮过因为瘦削更凸出的胯，金珉奎听到几声忍耐的闷哼，双手掐住全圆佑的侧腰，“哥怎么就湿了？”一边不让他逃一边埋头去含他那里。其实早在被亲脚踝的时候全圆佑就湿了，也不知是不是金珉奎故意，今天给他口的动静特别大，吸了两下就嘬出水声，连吞咽都放大在耳边，含下整个根部的时候金珉奎的喉头自然收缩，男人最懂男人，也不管反胃干呕就卯着劲做起了深喉，那里又热又紧，全圆佑舒服得拿大腿去夹人脑袋，手也拂上金珉奎后脑勺，小腿环住男人随着吞刺频率在金珉奎的背上敲打，性器和心理的双重快感，全圆佑终于忍不住叫出了声音，“珉奎，不要，我……”因为没戴套他不想射在金珉奎的口里，抓着后脑勺的头发想往外拔，却忘了自己的腰还把在金珉奎的两只大手里，全圆佑被就力掐着往下按，想拼命撤出来的时候已经射了一半，还有一半就喷到金珉奎嘴边，金珉奎也不擦让白色挂在那儿，就这样抬起身去看他放空的眼和喘着粗气的起伏，也看向全圆佑头顶架起的镜头，眼神布满了侵略性，他要在哥哥身上点火。

全圆佑缓了缓，眼睛重新聚焦，天花板上悬着的灯一直没关，他刚眯起眼又被擒住了右手手腕，掌心还攥着方才太急不慎从金珉奎后脑勺扯下来的几根头发。“珉奎啊，”脸上因为发热蒙了一层细汗，被他盯得发慌，双颊都红红的，“你能不能亲亲我？”难得这般服软撒娇，说着还伸手把人脸上被弄脏的蹭干净，正准备下一步讨个吻，就听见金珉奎轻声笑了一下，“圆佑，我不嫌你脏。”男人脸更红了，被圈住的手腕被金珉奎带到嘴边，他一边带着那股压迫感跟自己对视，一边像刚刚舔他下面一样舔全圆佑的右手，一下，两下，指缝的汗都舔干净，模拟着暗示性的动作。本能地，全圆佑的后面也开始发痒，小幅度地在床单上扭了扭屁股。见状，金珉奎了然把嘴上动作停下，左手带着哥哥右手，上面分不清是唾液还是精液，半强制性地掰开身下人的臀瓣。“滑进去自己做。”居然被下达命令，前戏实在拖得够久，全圆佑被撩拨得也想要了，心一横先戳进食指扩张，没用润滑剂多少会有点痛感，所以金珉奎算准时机吻住了他，是像致幻物一般的吻，舌尖追着舌尖掠过的地方都卷着甜意，全圆佑鬼迷心窍地又给自己塞进第二根手指。

“哥好乖，但是还不够。”金珉奎停下不再吻他，眼里蓄满温柔表扬着，手上却不知什么时候摘下了自己和哥哥的尾戒。“圆佑哥，还记得第一次看到团戒是十几岁吗？”做爱的时候才会乖巧喊他哥，全圆佑没好气地开着小差一边回想：“十几……十四？”四这个音刚说完，金珉奎就并着两根指头加了进来，甚至把一对团戒分别套在了中间关节上，招呼都不打就往里搅，“嘶——你变态吗！”太直进的刺激，跟自己犹犹豫豫的研磨完全不同，“不要……”全圆佑完全被两人一共四指撑开来，夹进体内的团戒又凉又硌得慌，温热的肠壁被刺激得开始收缩，“呜——珉奎你别再进……”哪顾得上全圆佑求饶的无用功，金珉奎低头堵上他的嘴，安抚地跟哥哥接吻，手上扩张力度不减还不怀好意地弯着关节，用有棱角的团戒去打开全圆佑更湿热的地方。全圆佑被顶弄得眼眶染了绯色，跟着金珉奎的抽戳开始呻吟，冷冰冰的摄像头正拍着、还被意义郑重的团体信物、男朋友的手和自己的手同时操着，像是无数双监视的眼睛盯着自己，又似是练习生到现在的回忆在眼前飞驰作见证，为梦想努力的日子和压在自己身上这个人从暧昧不清到心意相通的日子重合，他越是抗拒就越被金珉奎指奸到快要高潮，两个人的阴茎早就硬得时不时撞在一起，溢出泉眼的液体点到对方腹上，全圆佑被吻得要换不上气，“呜……”不知是痛还是羞到眼泪也淌下来，眼睫毛湿哒哒垂下来，下面流的体液也裹了满手，金珉奎终于带着他抽出来，手指离开穴口的一瞬全圆佑在迷乱中咬到金珉奎舌头，上下同时得以喘气，不一会儿却涌来海岸退潮般的空虚。

“珉奎啊……”他想要他进来，哑着声音唤他名字，金珉奎舌尖吃痛装委屈脸看他，故意伸出一截送到唇边，全圆佑仰起头轻轻含住，下面也抬腰邀请地蹭着他，金珉奎十指扣住他的手作回应，身下刚推进头部就被软热的肉缠住，两个人都舒服得发出哼声，但对于那不见底的痒意太浅了还远远不够，“快进来…唔…”全圆佑有些急促地吮着他的舌头，后穴也跟着呼吸一缩一收吞进更多欲望，想要被侵占被拆开被燃透。硬得有些发痛的金珉奎直破开一道道褶皱，撞出哥哥的惊呼胯下动作终于大了起来，就此被放开的舌头游移往下，一边卷起哥哥上衣，把快感烙到喉结、锁骨和胸前，金珉奎喜欢霸道地在人身上留下做爱的痕迹，像兽的本性要圈占领地，骄傲又矜贵的全圆佑成为他的领属，“插得你舒服吗？圆佑很喜欢吧？”被男人剖开又填满彻底品尝，哪里还听得清这些，胡乱附和着呻吟黏腻又有快意，金珉奎用力地不停戳刺着他的深处，一边观察全圆佑情色的肉体和忘我的表情，哥好漂亮，像玻璃橱窗明码高价摸不到的娃娃，随即生了歹念把人捞起来拧着腿转了个身子坐在自己上面，体位突然更换全圆佑这下醒得彻底，跪坐成M字被后入的姿势更深了，“啊——太深了珉奎，”他叫着想逃开身后的热望便往前爬，抬头跟一直在运转中的镜头对视，“不可以，我不试了，你去把它关掉……”下体交合赤裸相待的样子被一览无余，全圆佑羞于看到自己放荡享乐的样子。“怎么总是心口不一，”金珉奎不给机会，就着全圆佑半趴向前的姿势再次挺进，“圆佑总要承认的，要承认喜欢看自己被我操。”

胯被身后两手卡着往后压，全圆佑被斜上插入快感瞬间漫上了喉咙眼，“啊…啊…我没喜欢…”这个角度太容易就怼到前列腺的敏感，他膝盖跪得发颤，脚背绷直贴紧床单，但确实是快乐的，他有多淫乱金珉奎也有多不堪，欢爱的同谋感让他适应起来。什么狼狈样子没见过，第一次教弟弟剃胡子失手刮出血，或是第一次失眠打手枪被起夜上洗手间的他撞见。“圆佑叫这么响，是疼还是爽的？”金珉奎分明知道他快到了还这样问，挺腰去插得更猛。“疼…轻点…轻点啊…”情潮熏到脸上沁出桃汁一般，全圆佑呻吟转来转去变了调。“哥明明是爽的。”金珉奎腾出左手握住他配合自己频率撸动起来，已经射过一次的全圆佑，后面被连续插到腰酸泛软的全圆佑，诚实地被相机记录下来。“哥一定要看看自己现在有多诱人，下次一边看一边干怎么样。”好想把他嘴巴堵住，全圆佑焦心地摇着头，想拒绝但已经爽到发不出完整的字。后穴已经烫得熨帖，全圆佑快撑不住想射，被撞到一块软肉的时候把金珉奎咬得死紧，连忙反手推人想赶紧躲开那点。怎么可能放掉这个开关，金珉奎喘着粗气声音沉得吓人：“不许你躲。”逮着那儿发狠地干，“啊…啊…啊啊…珉奎珉奎…”全圆佑的叫床声和着撞击囊袋的啪啪声愈发响了，前后错杂的快感像海浪汹涌地压过来，难怪有人说溺水窒息感跟高潮来临很像，金珉奎像是猜到他没集中似的，捏准前端恶意揉搓几下马眼全圆佑就在他手中一抖泄了出来，身后同时绞住嵌在体内的龟头顶着前列腺的软肉共振，激出生理反应的一阵抽搐把金珉奎也推到高潮，“圆佑，你里面好舒服…”射完的余韵很温暖，体内被积满双腿软在床上不停发抖，全圆佑想起有一年夏天他们在异国看见的海，他嘴角不经意上扬了，正被摄像头捕捉到。

情欲慢慢褪了两个人头靠头并排瘫着，金珉奎轻轻揉着他的腹下，“圆佑，别睡啊，我帮你洗一下。”可陷在床中央的人什么力气也没有了，被他揉得直哼哼也没动静，金珉奎理了理他汗湿的刘海，亲他耳侧哄也不理，只好把人轻轻抱起来，路过三脚架得意地晃还狠狠用口型说：“看够了吗？他是我的。”怀里的人半眯着眼，看到他傻傻这个痴样玩心又起，一巴掌不轻不重就拍上脸，金珉奎瞪着狗狗眼看他笑，揣着人冲进浴室，把关门声震得好响。


End file.
